Arigato, Miketsukami-kun
by pammazola
Summary: Ririchiyo wants to tell Miketsukami that she is carrying his child in a unique, but sophisticated manner, though events quickly take a turn to a touching resolution that neither had been expecting. One-shot, Anime-based, post-canon. M for UST and suggestive themes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu x Boku SS.**

**Warning(s): Suggestive themes and UST.**

**~oOo~**

"**Arigato, Miketsukami-kun"**

**~oOo~**

"Please take your time, Ririchiyo-sama." The fox spirit grinned, staring patiently at her door. "There really is no rush." He then took the opportunity to quickly survey the immediate vicinity, noting nothing out of the ordinary in the décor of the Shirakiin's apartment. The curtains that led way to the dark night of the outside world were drawn tightly together. The front door was bolted shut even. Neither was really of a great concern, Miketsukami knew. Slightly puzzled, but secretly pleased that his partner/girlfriend wanted to "surprise" him with something "different", so he would wait as long as it took for her to emerge from the bedroom, and silently prayed that this "gift" was what he hoped it to be…

He pondered the possibilities. _French maid… hula dancer… cat woman… no… a nurse, please be a nurse. _His smile broadened.

Realization finally dawned upon him. Perhaps he too should contribute to "establishing the atmosphere", as Ririchiyo often called it (she did, after all, take everything very seriously, even in matters regarding love and affection). He laid back on her sofa, though his legs were long enough to dangle off the end, he knew it to be a sensual pose that she could not possibly resist. The excitement of what it entailed once she steps out of that room flushed his cheeks a light hue of pink. He briefly considered undressing, but after carefully weighing his options, he thought her unbuttoning his shirt with nervous little fingers was more arousing anyway.

She called to him through the door, so muffled if he had not been a dog, he might have missed it altogether: "How are you feeling?"

His smile grew wry.

"A little unsettled, actually. Maybe you should check my temperature, Ririchiyo-sama?" He said, accenting the end with a small cough.

There was a short pause, in which he held his breath, but then the door finally opened, and Miketsukami felt his heart skip a beat. Composure was fallible. His blue and golden gaze softened as they took in the petite form of the young woman in the white uniform who had rendered him a hopeless puppy in her shy, lidded-eyed smile. The way she held herself back, as if to keep from running into his arms, as if she were uncertain that the expression on his face was anything other than silent approval. He wanted to cut the distance between the two of them, and could do so in no more than three long strides. Her bashfulness was endearing, though they had been together for over three years; yet, he would not trade anything for her quiet but cool demeanor. She made every time feel like the first time.

"_Koibito_," he sighed happily, internally rejoicing on his good fortune. "I… I think I'm sick. _Love sick_." He ignored the fact that she rolled her violet eyes at that last remark.

Still leaning against the threshold of the bedroom door, Ririchiyo withdrew a clipboard from behind her back, casually flipping through the papers, humming while intently focusing on anything other than the hungry stare of the fox on her sofa. His eyes pawed at his favorite places on her body. She was not exactly endowed, though the short white skirt and prominent heels of the nurse cosplay did wonders in making her legs appear longer than they actually were. She adjusted the hat on her head before finally bringing her attention back to Miketsukami, who was no longer quite as patient as he was a moment before.

"You're here for a physical; I am I right, Miketsukami-kun?" She winked, taking him entirely off guard. He whined softly. This was better than he could have imagined. "The vet will be with you shortly."

…

…

Well, she couldn't be perfect, so he smiled anyway.

"I have some papers for your owner to fill out." She approached him with the clipboard, showing him that there were a considerable number of professional looking documents, and then withdrew a pen from the pocket of her uniform, offering both of them to him.

He arched one shapely eyebrow at her. "That would be _you_, Ririchiyo-sama. _I am your dog_." He licked his lips sensually. She blushed, but set her chin in a defiant manner, shoving the clipboard into his hands.

"We'll just have to make do. I can't be the nurse _and_ the owner. Use your imagination," she scoffed.

He blinked. Twice.

"If that is what you wish." Miketsukami proceeded to fill out the documents with half-hearted enthusiasm. His sexy nurse/partner/girlfriend sat beside him, nervously glancing over his shoulder, twirling her thumbs, blushing more so than usual, but every time that he caught her looking, she quickly averted her eyes. She was acting a bit odd, he noted, and then returned back to the long stack of documents with chagrin. He really just wanted to get to the action. Sometimes she took these 'pretend' things a bit too seriously.

He read the following line on his paper:

**I'm pregnant.**

Using the pen, Miketsukami crossed out the statement. It didn't apply to him anyway. Then the sound of a quiet sob made his ears twitch. "Ririchiyo-sama?" he whispered, "What's wro - ?"

"INU NO BAKA!" She snatched the clipboard away from him heatedly. Miketsukami gave her a pouting frown, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. What had he done to displease her?

Ririchiyo stood, the hat atop her head falling crooked. "Just… never mind! I'll… go get the doctor…" She turned haughtily on her heel and began to stalk back to the bedroom.

"Wait," Miketsukami stood, prepared to chase after her. This sudden change in attitude concerned him more than the aspect of sex ever could. "Talk to me, koibito…"

"_Sit_," she hissed menacingly with flashing eyes. "Or I'll neuter you."

The fox spirit obeyed without protest. He still wanted his baby making capabilities. As Ririchiyo closed the door on him once again, he felt his ears droop. So much for his "gift"…

After a few moments of continuing silence, Miketsukami sighed, shuffling his feet uncertainly, glancing hopefully where his partner had disappeared, and wishing she would explain her distress. It mentally pained him to be cut off from her. An aching in his chest, as if her icy words had pierced sharply through his already feebly beating heart. She would never know how much she hurt him with her hostility. He mostly kept these kinds of emotions to himself, expressing to her only love and the desire to please, because honestly, Ririchiyo Shirakiin could kick him in the face, but Miketsukami would always find his way back to her, no matter if he was deserving of punishment or not.

He gently knocked on her door. "Ririchiyo-sama, are you alright?" Without waiting for an answer, he let himself in and found his partner sitting on the bed, staring down at something in her hands that he could not quite make out. As soon as it registered in her mind that he was in her room, Ririchiyo hurriedly stowed the object beneath her pillow. Her deep blush had returned.

"I – I'm not ready for you! Just a few more minutes…" She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes without him noticing, even though her voice faltered and squeaked.

Miketsukami was by her side in an instant. "I've hurt you…" The knife in his heart twisted painfully. "I've made you cry…"

"It's not your fault, baka," she sniffled, turning away. "I'm just… I'm not good at these kinds of things… I can't… tell you…" A sigh escaped her. "Don't give me that look." She meant the droopy eared, teary-eyed one he has whenever he feels sorry for her. Really, this man was _too_ controlled by his attraction to her.

In reply, the fox brushed the tips of his fingers along the edge of her uniform's collar, slowly allowing them to trail up her slender neck, gently tilting her chin so he could kiss her lips, enjoying the sweet sensations that tasted of cinnamon and sunshine on his tongue. When she started to kiss back, he felt as if he could fall into her embrace, just to be surrounded in everything that was Ririchiyo-sama.

"This dog of yours loves you," he whispered against her lips, smiling genuinely. "You do not have to worry about impressions or judgments I may have. Nothing matters more to me than your happiness, and I cherish everything and anything I have with you."

Ririchiyo smiled tearfully, dropping her gaze to their entwined fingers, her small hand in his two larger ones, caressing her as if she were made of expensive porcelain, and she knew that he spoke the truth. "Arigato," she breathed, pulling away from him, almost smirking at the puzzled look on his face as she reached beneath her pillow and handed him a plastic bag.

"What is this?" Miketsukami asked, turning the bag over to view its contents.

"My positive pregnancy test," she replied coolly, not even fazed as the fox fainted right then and there. And this was exactly what she had been expecting. Ririchiyo knew that he just might die of happiness.

**~oOo~**

_**End**_


End file.
